battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Moon
(Excluding Taco) |first_appearance = "Sweet Tooth" |last_appearance = "The Four is Lava" |caption1 = Colors: Gray, Dark Gray}} The Moon is a celestial body which is in the Earth system. The Moon is not in orbit around the Earth, but instead, Earth and the Moon are in binary planetary, as stated in "Sweet Tooth" (or triple planet system in that situation). It has no atmosphere and it is very easily viewed from the Earth's surface, as it is only 400,000 kilometers away (or directly in contact with Earth as of "Questions Answered"). It plays a significant role in "Four Goes Too Far", where ABNTT rides in Golf Ball's rocket to the Moon in order to avoid the Twinkle of Contagion, while latches on and follows. Taco lets go of the rocket and falls back to Earth mid-flight. After they land on the Moon, the rocket malfunctions resulting in and ABNTT being unable to return. They were stuck there until "Questions Answered" when Donut united the Earth and the Moon by squishing the Earth through a camera that was capable of transporting matter. The Moon is currently in contact with the Earth. Coverage In "Bridge Crossing", both the Earth and the moon were attracted to Needle's Cake, but then Needle's Cake got popped by Needle It appeared in the night sky in "Don't Lose Your Marbles" and "Reveal Novum". In "Get Digging", it was seen when Puffball was flying over the Goiky Canal, and multiple moons were seen when they were flying over Planetland. In "Four Goes Too Far", ABNTT went to the Moon with Golf Ball's rocket to escape the Twinkle of Contagion, grabbed onto their rocket too. Then they stared at each other to make the twinkle pass to each other, then Taco tells Bell to look at the Moon, causing her to get the twinkle. The rocket then breaks. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", ABNTT and are still on the Moon, they use Robot Flower to control Remote, but fails and ABNTT is put up for elimination. In "Questions Answered", Donut makes the whole Earth go through his camera, causing the Earth to be on the Moon. Then, 8-Ball was crushed between the Moon and the Earth for his elimination punishment. In "This Episode Is About Basketball" and all subsequent episodes, the Moon appears occasionally in the background, appearing very large and close to the Earth due to the events that occurred in "Questions Answered". In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Golf Ball told Robot Flower to get her broken Rocket Ship where it is still on the Moon. Which then she went to the Moon and carried the Rocket Ship back to the Earth. Geography The Moon surface varies from light gray rocks to dark gray rocks and has many craters on it from many asteroids and other space objects hitting its surface. The Moon, at least the part that ABNTT and visited, did not have any mountains, while the surface itself is quite rough with many several meter high extrusions and craters coming out of the ground. Trivia * It is the only other celestial body other than Earth that members of the BFDI cast have gone to. * The Moon is one of two objects in the Earth system. The other is Earth. ** However, in "Sweet Tooth" and "Bridge Crossing", it is one of three objects, due to Needle's Cake not being destroyed yet. * It is presumed that the Moon is a part of Cloudy's planet collection, as The Moon in the BFDI universe is technically a planet. ** However, since Cloudy decided that a small version of the Earth was part of his planet collection, he may have a model version of the Moon instead. *In "Four Goes Too Far", Bell had the twinkle transmitted to her by glaring at the moon. *In "This Episode Is About Basketball", the moon and the earth have separated a little bit. *Donut uses the Moon and the Earth to eliminate 8-Ball by squishing him between them, crushing him into fumes. *This Episode Is About Basketball is the first episode where the Moon is visible during the day. *The moon has been in every season except for IDFB. *The moon is now seen in the background occasionally. Gallery BFDI Moon's Surface.PNG|ABNTT and Bleh land on the moon. Moon in BFDIA 2.PNG|The moon in BFDIA 2. The Earth, The Moon and Needle's Cake.PNG There is always at chance it could return to Earth.PNG Very pretty Moon.PNG 2018-12-12.png 2018-12-12 (1).png Angry Basketball.png Earth and Moon Uniting.PNG|Earth and Moon being united Earth and Moon Together.PNG 8-Ball being squished between the Earth and the Moon.PNG|8-Ball being squished between the Earth and the Moon. Moon ).png|Moon Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-11-12-411.jpg|The Moon in the background. bandicam 2018-04-14 11-20-46-931.jpg bandicam 2018-04-14 11-21-00-750.jpg 8-Ball just got crushed!.gif BFB1487.PNG BFB1559.PNG Assets Moon_good.png Moon_).png Moon (BFDI Season 1).png Category:Places Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 4 places Category:Geography